Stranger in Their Midst
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A stranger shows up in town. Who is she and what does she want? I still struggle with summaries. Please, read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Little House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters.

I do not know how often I will be able to post, as sometimes I have to go to the library to post. Be forewarned, there will be adult situations in at least one chapter...hence the reason for the T rating. Also, for the time frame I have this, Hester Sue was not on the show. However, I need her so...she's in. I'm not sure if Lars would have been on the show or not,..he's in no matter what.

Stranger In Their Midst

Chapter One

The wind was blowing fiercely through the air and the clouds were throwing down raindrops as lethal as bullets. No animal or human could be seen anywhere. Inside the Olsen's café, the customers found themselves having more than enough time to catch up on the latest news, as the violent storm had caught everyone off guard and now they were stuck where they were. Not that it hurt Mrs. Olsen's feelings any, as she simply saw it as an opportunity to make more money.

The customers, which included Charles Ingalls, Dr. Baker and the good Reverend, were so busy visiting they did not notice the stranger in the corner. To look upon her, one would guess the woman to be around thirty. She had pitch black hair that set in a bun on the back of her head and her attire was a simple blue gingham dress. She wore no jewelry except for a simple small gold band on her left hand. No, there was nothing to make it so she'd draw any attention and, to be honest, the stranger preferred it that way.

"I wish this rain would let up." Mr. Cotton, a farmer who had recently moved to Walnut Grove spoke up. "My mrs. is going to be worried 'bout me." In the short time the Cottons had lived in the area, everyone knew that Mrs. Cotton had to be Harriet's twin sister! That meant everyone in the café knew Mr. Cotton was really saying he didn't want his ears blistered for getting home late. He'd actually been complaining quite a bit and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Well, if you're so eager to get home to that wife of yours," Charles spoke up and pointed towards the door, "go ahead and get home. That is, unless Harriet Olsen locked the door; it should be open." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room shutting the man up. Well, shutting him up momentarily.

Hester Sue ignored the murmuring and mumblings and made her way to the corner table where the stranger sat. As always she wore a cheerful smile, though she couldn't wonder what the matter was. The stranger had been keeping an awfully close eye on the table where Charles, Dr. Baker and the good reverend sat. "May I get you something?" Hester held a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other ready to take the stranger's order.

"Just a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee," the woman answered as she turned her head and watched the rain which was still falling at a pretty good speed, even if it had slowed down a bit. A part of her wished it would rain forever; another part wished it would stop so the majority of customers would leave. She'd never been at home around any size of crowd and the café was packed full; that meant she was feeling rather uncomfortable.

Hester Sue sensed something was troubling her customer, but knew better than to pry into another person's business. "Yes, ma'am," Hester answered as she wrote the order down and turned to leave, only she found herself stopping and turning back round. "Is everything all right, ma'am?" If there was something wrong, Hester Sue wanted to help. That is, if she could.

The woman stiffened ever so slightly, not even that it was noticeable though and kept her eyes on the rain. She hadn't realized her moodiness had been showing. She couldn't have that; she couldn't let her guard down again. Letting it down, meant getting hurt, and she didn't need that either. She answered with a matter of fact tone in her voice. "I wouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

While Hester Sue was not completely convinced, she turned around and went to get the soup. She couldn't stop herself from thinking and wondering about the stranger in their midst. Hester Sue didn't remember seeing her before and wondered where she'd come from. Because of the gold band on the woman's hand, Hester Sue was assuming she was a widow. After all, what married woman would be traveling by herself? Because she had her mind on the stranger, Hester Sue about bumped into Caroline cooking at the stove.

"Hester Sue, are you all right?" Carolina set the order she'd just finished aside. She didn't like the worried looked upon her friend's face. Hester Sue explained what was on her mind.

"She just wants some soup and coffee, but something's not right," Hester Sue answered, "I can feel it." She could too, but with nothing solid to put her finger on, the good woman knew there was nothing she could do.

Carolina dished out the soup and set it on a tray for Hester Sue to carry out to their guest. "There's nothing we can do if she refused to talk. Here's her order."

While Hester Sue carried the soup to their guest and poured her coffee, Hyrum had finally turned his head enough to see the stranger sitting in the corner. His eyebrows furrowed just a tiny bit. She looked familiar and he had the feeling he should know her, only from where? He started pulling up one memory after another trying to find something, anything, with her in it. He was still trying to remember when Charles chuckled and tapped him on the shoulder. Because he could see where Hyrum had been looking, Charles assumed the stranger's beauty had caught the good doctor's eye. That being the case, he teased Hyrum, "You in there?"

"What?" Hyrum shook his gaze off the young woman and looked at Charles and Reverend Alden, both wore grins a mile wide on their faces. "Oh, sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Charles and Reverend Alden wisely kept any comments to that statement to themselves. "Looks like the rain is taking a break, I best head back for the mill while I can. Who knows, maybe I'll catch a break and get to go home early."

"See you, Charles." Reverend Alden and Hyrum said the words at the same time, causing all three friends to laugh. Charles then left, as did a number of other customers. Before long the place which had sounded like a class full of students, held only two pupils…Hryum Baker and the stranger in the corner.


	2. Doctor Visit

**I do not own Little House on the Prairie nor any of the original characters.**

***Since realizing Hester Sue would have still be helping at the blind school, I will simply have her helping out once in awhile at the cafe. When it comes to Lars, I still can't remember exactly when he left the show. Still, he will be in here.**

**Stranger In Their Midst **

**Chapter Two**

Dr. Baker spread the curtains of his examination room to the side and stepped back allowing the stranger to step into the main part of his office. The woman who looked, and spoke, as if she was of Spanish decent had approached him in the café and asked if he would take time to see someone who was not one of his regular patients. Because Hyrum simply assumed the women had asked someone to point the town's doctor out to her, he hadn't batted an eye at her question. That being the case, he'd readily agree to see her in his office.

"So," the woman looked at him as she did not beat around the bush; that was something she had never believed in doing, "I was right? The other doctor gave me a wrong diagnosis?" She wanted to make sure she had understood him right when he spoke to her a few minutes before.

"Yes," Dr. Baker answered as he sat down in the chair in front of his desk, and then faced the woman who sat on the other side. "You're no more dying than I am. You have an ulcer which is easily treated, though I am curious..." Hyrum looked his patient over. "You say you are alone and, for the most part, you make your living making dresses. That's not exactly a lifestyle that is so filled with stress that one would normally develop an ulcer."

For a moment the woman did not speak, when she did her face showed no emotion in it. She'd come to Walnut Grove wondering how much time she had to take care of a matter very important to her, and now found she had much more time than she ever dreamed of. She was grateful for that, as she really had no desire to rush anything. Finally she looked at Dr. Baker and spoke, "I said I have made dresses to make a living at times, I never said I did it constantly. However, if I need rest, a regular schedule and meals at the same time every day, then I will have to settle down for awhile. Would Walnut Grove be in need of a dressmaker?"

"Since Miss Whipple passed away, women have been either making their own or finding someone willing to do it for them. I'm sure they'd love having a regular dress maker in town again, Miss ?" Hyrum had asked the stranger her name more than once, and more than once, she had acted if she hadn't heard the question. "People call me Catalina; believe me doctor, it will be best if you do the same." The stranger stood up and opened up her purse, pulling out some money. "How much do I owe you and would you know of a place I could stay for awhile?"

Once Hyrum had told her the cost of the visit and told her that one Nels Olsen might be able to tell her of a place she could rent as he, Nels, and his wife, Harriet, ran the local mercantile and heard a lot of news throughout the day, Catalina left the doctor's office and walked over to the mercantile.

Hyrum stood on the porch of his office and watched the stranger disappear into the store. _"People call me Catalina..."_ The sentence was sitting in his gut and gnawing at him more than it had in the café. He had the funniest feeling if he didn't remember where and how he knew the woman he would wind up with the shock of his life; that bothered him. He didn't like surprises; especially when he got the feeling it was a surprise that would turn his life upside down before he was prepared for it.

Hyrum wasn't the only one deep in thought. As the mercantile drew near, the wheels in Catalina's mind were turning eighty miles an hour. Hyrum had not recognized her; that upset and yet puzzled her. Sure it had been twelve years, but he'd been in her town for two months. Then again, she had changed quite a bit in appearance. She knew that because she'd been told it so many times by the people around her. Still, she hadn't thought she'd changed that much and Hyrum had …She was brought abruptly out of her thoughts and Willie Olsen ran straight into her without looking, he was actually running in a sort of backwards way. She let out a gasp of air when he bumped into her abdomen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am!" Willie was embarrassed at having ran into a total stranger like he just had. His mind had only been on one thing, not having to deal with Nellie and another one of her temper tantrums. She was out of school, she should at least be glad she didn't have school to deal with anymore.

"It's all right, this time." Catalina smiled down at the boy in front of her, even if her heart ached just a little. He reminded her of her younger brother, Roberto; may he rest in peace. "You must be more careful next time, promise?"

Willie grinned and nodded as he hurried off, "Yes, ma'am! I promise!"

Catalina's smile left as she turned around and headed once more for the store. She had to find a place to stay as soon as possible. After all, it wouldn't do for a lady to find herself sleeping out on the streets, didn't matter where those streets were, she shouldn't have to find herself in a position to do such a thing. Opening the door to the mercantile, Catalina stepped inside to find Harriet behind the counter with a feigned smile; a greedy grin like no other Catalina had ever seen. "_This has to be Harriet Olsen_" Catalina thought and she made herself smile before she shut the door and headed for the counter.


	3. Stranger in Their Midst

**Stranger In Their **

While I love writing fan fiction and Little House on the Prairie, I do wish to waste my time either. If the fact that this is a story that will have adult content (NOT explixit, just high suggestive) is going to make it so no one but personal friends will read it, I will not be finishing it. I'll just yank it and apply the storyline to another show. Please, if there is even one reader (besides my sister and close aquaintance) that wants me to finish this...please speak up.

**Midst Chapter Three**

Catalina stood in the old Whipple home, still slowly counting underneath her breath. She'd never met anyone with so much hot air as Mrs. Harriet Olsen! She began putting away all the items she'd bought at the store, items that were a necessity since the satchel she'd started her journey with had been lost. The stagecoach hit a pothole in the road and her only bag had, somehow, worked itself off the top of the coach and fallen down a rather steep embankment. While the driver had offered to make his way down the hill to retrieve it, she'd assured him she had nothing in the bag that was worth risking his neck over. Though, she hadn't turned down his offer of a few extra dollars to help replace some of the extra clothing. The conversation that had transpired in the store, and Nels' timely interruption, played across the stage of her mind once more.

_"You're new to Walnut Grove, aren't you?" _Harriet's smile made Catalina's skin crawl, the way it did when the teacher started writing on the chalkboard and the chalked squeaked, or when someone ran their fingernails down the chalkboard. Her brothers' friends had done that more than once so making the comparison was easy enough to do.

_Catalina wanted to say something along the lines of "Nice to know your eyes are working", but she didn't. She had met a few busy bodies in her day, but this woman took the cake. Instead she smiled politely and answered, "Yes, I am. I was told a Mr. Nels Olsen might be able to help me." _

It was then that Harriet Olsen had glanced down at Catalina's left hand and, upon seeing the gold band upon her hand, had rolled her shoulders back and acted as if she was straightening up an already clean counter._ "My husband is busy right now, but if your husband could come in…." _That was when Mr. Olsen had stepped out of the storage room which was just as well; Catalina had come close to telling the woman off.

After putting the items she'd bought up, Catalina stepped out onto the porch still very much out of sorts. Truth was, while Mr. Olsen had unintentionally stopped the interrogation by his wife, Catalina knew that other people would see the gold band and say similar things as Mrs. Olsen had or at least ask questions. When that happened, Catalina knew she would be hard hit to come up with acceptable answers. "Twelve years…" she rubbed the gold band and wondered where time had gone. Slowly she walked out onto the porch, her mind turning to Hyrum Baker. It had taken all she had in her to act normal when he'd looked upon her, as if she was a total stranger to him when she'd approached him in the café. When she'd asked if he was taking any new patients, she'd already been to a second doctor and found out the first diagnosis was wrong. She'd simply reacted out of shock to his reaction to her and used an old joke of theirs to see how he would respond.

Catalina held onto the porch railing, lowered her head slightly and sighed. She was so confused. When Catalina heard wheels rolling over the road, she lifted up her head to see Hyrum pulling to a stop in his buggy. "Are you all right?" He had been making his rounds and figured he might as well check up on his newest patient. Seeing her with her head down, Hyrum wondered if he should have made this the first stop of the day instead of the last.

"I'm fine." Catalina straightened up and looked at Hyrum. "What can I do for you?"

"Just checking up on all my patients," Hyrum answered, "Are you sure you're all right?" He climbed down from his buggy and stood a few away from her.

Catalina thought a moment and then, knowing he'd most likely think she was talking about herself, she asked, "Is there any reason that would exist that someone would know everything there is about themselves and their lives, except for a tiny portion of it?" She wasn't surprised when Hyrum's eyebrows rose and he looked at her with concern. He had assumed exactly what she thought he would.

"Head injuries and severe illness can do it. Why? Is that your problem? Are you missing a portion of your life?" Hyrum looked at her with even more concern.

"Not mine," Catalina leaned against the railing once more, "someone I know. Some circumstances separated from me from him years ago when I had to go to Mexico to help my grandfather. Then the separation continued thanks to my father," her voice grew bitter as she spoke, "he threw one obstacle in front of another to keep me in Mexico, only I did not know it was my father doing it. Is there anything I can do to, how you say, shake his memory up a bit?" she knew she was saying things poorly, but she didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. It didn't matter…Hyrum got the picture.

"Strike up your friendship again and pray for the best I suppose." Hyrum answered as he shrugged his shoulders, "The thing you have to remember is your friend might have adjusted to the fact that he is missing that portion of his life and sees no reason to try to get it back." He thought back to the time when he, himself, had woke up in his room with Lars and Reverend Alden by his side. He, Hyrum, had been shocked to learn from Lars that he had been involved in a stagecoach accident, but that he had been returning from a trip to Southern California…a trip entailing one convention, visiting some relatives and being gone for three months. Only problem was, Hyrum didn't remember ever leaving Walnut Grove! That being the case, he added "From personal experience, I know how that is." He went on to explain about his accident and what his friends had told him. "I saw no reason to pursue the matter. I knew who I was, where I was and what I do here. A few months missing months seemed like such a small loss compared to what the loss could have been. Your friend might feel the same way."

Catalina again stiffened ever so slightly. So this was the reason he looked upon her as a stranger. Well, she would stay. She would strike up this friendship he spoke of, a friendship with him and all of Walnut Grove. After all, he had been a stranger amongst her and her people once; now she would be the stranger among his and his people. Yes, she could handle being a stranger in their midst.


	4. Church and a Picnic

**Stranger In Their Midst **

*_Since I wrote Chapter One, I have checked things out and my memory was right. The character Lars was not being shown, but he's still in here anyway. This story takes place after Adam and Mary's blind school has moved to Walnut Grove, but I'm still having Hester Sue helping at the cafe once in awhile, and the Garvey family is still there._

**Chapter Four**

The birds were singing sweetly in the air, as Catalina made her way to the church. She was Catholic, but figured the good Lord would understand how important it was to her to be inside a church on Sunday and Walnut Grove only had one church; the only other choice she had was to stay home. In an effort to avoid questions about her back ground, Catalina continued dressing in simple, yet tasteful dresses. Yet, she could not change the way she walked or held herself. That had been too many years in the training.

"She holds herself like a proper lady," Harriet was speaking to one of her friends, "but if that is the case, why on earth did she choose to move here to Walnut Grove and why does she dress so…so plain?"

Nels, disgusted at his wife's gossip shocked Harriet by pulling her away from her friend and into the church. "Do you have to gossip about every person who comes to, or through Walnut Grove?" He barked rougher than usual. It shocked Harriet so bad; she actually shut up.

By the time Catalina made her way into the church, all the seats were taken. That is all but the one next to Dr. Baker. Inwardly, she had to grin. It seemed as if she was getting some help from the man upstairs. "Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Hyrum smiled and motioned to the empty seat beside him. "It is now." He couldn't help but notice the tiny cross she wore around her neck, though he said nothing. After all, he saw no problem with it and tied it to her Spanish heritage. He hoped she would feel comfortable in Walnut Grove in spite of the difference in theological beliefs between herself and the town.

While the reverend started them in on the opening hymn, Hyrum had a hard time concentrating on the song. In between the feeling he should know Catalina and their conversation the day before, his heart was fighting the thought that his brain was starting to toss around in the back of his mind. The idea that maybe the three missing months of his life were more important than he originally thought they were.

"We have a few announcements this morning." Reverend Alden's voice rang through the church after the song was over. "The Cottons will be moving to Sleepy Eye. I'd like to wish them the best in their move and tell them they'll be welcome back anytime they wish." More than one person in the congregation smiled and nodded, but it wasn't out of agreement as one might think, but out of pure delight at the news. After all, it was bad enough to have to put up with Harriet Olsen; they didn't need Mrs. Cotton walking around acting as if she had taken lessons on how to treat people from Harriet. Of course, they weren't about to admit that one. Later, for the sake of keeping peace, they'd wish the couple best wishes and success in their endeavors, whatever they might be.

"I'd like to welcome CatalinaIglesia to Walnut Grove. If any of you need a dress; she's taken over Miss Whipple's old dress shop." When he'd introduced himself she'd actually told him, _"I was born Catalina Rosita Maria __De La Iglesia__; I suggest you just call me Catalina Iglesia."_ He did as she told him for one main reason; her name was just way too long to bother anyone with. He did find himself wondering why she'd added the words "I was born" to the first part of her reply. Curiosity flooded through him, but he had said nothing nor was he going to say anything. He'd seen too many things in his days, and knew how lives could be ruined by idle talk and speculation. The families smiled and would give her proper greeting after the meeting.

**0000**

Catalina sat with the Ingalls who had been nice enough to invite her to have a Sunday picnic with them. With the Garvey family joining the Ingalls, Catalina might have turned the offer down, only Hyrum was also with them.

"So Miss Iglesia, where are you from? Why do you have such a long name? " Albert asked as he finished a piece of chicken.

"Albert," Caroline look at her son with a disapproving look, "It is not necessary to throw one question after another out; in fact, it is rather rude."

Catalina chuckled and smiled. Maybe, if she didn't see it as an opening to give Hyrum some information that might stir something up, she would have been offended at being questioned as if she was such a person of interest, like that to a lawman in one of his investigations or interrogations. "My ancestors are from Mexico and Spain, some still live in those places. However, I was born and raised in Southern California." She stole a quick, discreet, glance towards Hyrum. She wondered if the fact that he'd stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of Southern California meant something. Maybe, if she continued handing out various bits of information, here and there, would get him curious enough to ask questions. Maybe, he'd even remember something. She could hope anyway.

It was because of that hope that she continued answering Albert's questions, along with question the other children had. That is, until Nellie walked up and joined in the discussion. Having heard the garbage her mother malicious words and seeing the gold band on the newest residence's hand, Nellie broke one very basic rule and asked a question she should have known better than to voice. "So, where's your husband?" The moment she said that everything went silent.

It seemed like even the birds quit singing as Catalina paled slightly and stood up. "If you'll excuse me," Catalina stood up and brushed herself off, "I think it's time I go home." Before anyone could say another word, Catalina was hurrying down the road towards the house she now occupied.

As everyone was looking at her as if to say 'what did you go ask such a thing for?', Nellie took a step backwards and tried to defend herself. "It's a fair enough question! She's wearing a ring!" One of the adults might have laid into her with a stern lecture, but her parents were calling the young woman and they were spared any more of her thoughtless babbling defense.

"If you'll excuse me," Hyrum said as he stood up, "I need to get going myself. See you later."

His friends bade him good day as he went on his way saying they wished he could stay longer. Truth was, Hyrum would have loved to stay, but the thought that had acquainted itself with the back of his mind during church now latched onto the Southern California fact and took a small step toward the front of his mind. He needed time to think, alone.

**0000**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranger In Their Midst **

**Chapter Five**

Catalina was laying out some material she was using to make one of the ladies in town a dress, when a knock came on the door. She was surprised, but elated, to see Hyrum on the other side. The smile upon her face grew even larger than it was before. "Well, hello, Dr. Baker. What may I do for you?"

While Dr. Baker had a genuine smile upon his face and remained where he was, he really wanted to turn around, go to the mercantile and give Harriet Olsen a piece of his mind. He should have known she was merely letting her jaw flap one too many times again. "I had heard rumors you weren't acting unwell and I was concerned. Since I had to come out this way anyway, I decide to check."

Catalina didn't have to be told where he'd heard such talk; she knew. The scene from just that morning replayed itself for her. _"Now, now dear," Harriet had that downright irritating grin upon her face, the one that Catalina would have loved to remove somehow, "I am only concerned. A woman living by herself waiting for her husband…"_

_ "That is enough, Senora Olsen!" Catalina lost her temper, the woman had been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to fish for information for Walnut Grove's newest member ever since Catalina walked in the front door. However, Catalina would not fall for all the trick questions Mrs. Olsen seemed to pull out of thin air or left field. "My personal life is none of your business! Just tell me how much I owe you and I will be on my way!" _

The "good woman" had clamped her mouth shut, but continued to throw out muttered comments after Catalina had paid for the merchandise and walked out of the store. "If Senora Olsen cares enough about me, or any of the other people in Walnut Grove; she'd shut that mouth of hers and use some of her brains instead!" Catalina didn't care if she was being loud and "inconsiderate"; she no longer cared when it came to the woman named Harriet Olsen.

Hyrum couldn't help it, he threw his head back and started laughing and laughing hard. He couldn't agree more. Though, the sad fact was that he doubted she ever would use her brains. "Don't let Harriet get to you," Hyrum threw Catalina a warm smile as he spoke, "She does that to everyone... Well, if you are okay, then I best get on my way. I have to finish making my rounds for the day." He started to pull away and then quickly stopped. Turning his head back to look at Catalina, he said, "I almost forgot, there's a town social tonight. You are more than welcome to come."

Catalina felt a tug at her heart. She loved to go to socials, but she hated standing around just visiting. She glanced at the ring on her hand and, without thinking, she began twisting it around. Because she was looking at her ring, she didn't see the look of sympathy in Hyrum's eyes as he wondered how a man could just take off and leave his wife alone. At least, he was assuming that's what had happened since Ben Hanks, from Sleepy Eye, had seen her on his way through Walnut Grove the day before and she had turned down his advances saying she wasn't available. "I'll pick you up; that is, if you'll go. I promise, I won't make any undo advances."

_"I wish you would."_ The thought popped into her head before she could stop it. However, Catalina had more than enough control than to allow the words to come out of her mouth. "I'm sure you wouldn't." She did not wish to frighten him away by acting over eager; she kept her emotions in check and replied slowly. "All right, I will go with you, Senor Baker. What time will you pick me up?"

"I'll be here at five o'clock. They're serving dinner, so you won't have to worry about eating beforehand, " Hyrum answered as he pulled away and headed down the road.

As Catalina stood watching the distance between her place and Hyrum, her mind wandered back, back to when she first saw the good, Doctor Hyrum Baker.

_"What are you looking at?" Catalina and her best friend, Marianna, stood next to the old Catholic church that had stood for more than a hundred years. They'd volunteered to help with some of the games that had been planned for the orphans who were temporally staying in the church. The orphanage was being repaired after a fire had done a considerable amount of damage._

_ "It looks like the medical convention that Juan has been attending is letting out for the day." Catalina answered as she saw her brother step out of the building being used by the visiting doctors. _

_ Marianna shook her head as she could tell it wasn't her Juan that Catalina was looking at. "He's too old for you; he's got to be around thirty-three. Besides, have you forgotten? Your father is talking about arranging a marriage for you with Senor Gonzales." _

_ "Bah!" Catalina shuddered at the thought of being married to Miguel Gomez. He was a twenty-four year old snob as far as she was concerned and cared only for himself and his money. She headed for her brother and the stranger with him. "Senor Gonzales might be rich, but he is a fool and wants only a wife to look good on his arm, one that may have the older buffoons dribble with envy. Not that I think I am necessarily a great prize, but I have more brains that that, so let him find an eye fluttering lap dog elsewhere." _

_ Before Marianna could bat an eyelid to stop her, Catalina was talking to her brother and being introduced to one very charming looking doctor. At least, she thought he was._

As Hyrum finally disappeared out of sight, Catalina sighed and turned around to go back inside. As much as she disliked Harriet Olsen, the fact remained that she had ordered a dress from Catalina and it had to be finished by the next day. Personally, Catalina didn't know why the woman had come to her in the first place. It's not like the store didn't have a rack full of dresses. Unless, of course, the woman thought she'd be able to find a way to pry into Catalina's life. If that was the case, the woman was going to be bitterly disappointed. After having told her father off for the things he'd done, Catalina had left her family swearing to never talk to anyone but one man about her past. As she opened the door to her home, Catalina whispered, "Someday, we will have a more serious talk, Dr. Baker."


	6. Reactions and a Question

**Stranger In Their Midst **

**Chapter Six**

Harriet sat in front of her mirror rolling her hair up in curlers. She was talking a mile a minute, as Nels did his best to ignore her. After all, as usual all she was doing was complaining about one thing after another; this time it was the social that had her up in arms. She had just finished insisting that one of the worst things to happen to Walnut Grove was the day Catalina moved in. "Women like Catilona Igloos, like to appear like they are a lady, but they're just phonies and should live elsewhere!"

Nels laid his book down and shot his wife a dirty look behind her back, "First off, the name is Catalina Iglesia and, from what I can see, she is very much a lady! Just because she doesn't believe in sitting down to give you a detailed account of her life, doesn't mean she doesn't belong here." Then knowing the real reason his wife was upset, and siding with Catalina, he picked his book back up and said, "You should have left her alone."

Harriet whirled around and barked, "All I did was try to compliment her; I told her she had the air of a true lady about her and thought she should think about what it would do to her reputation to let a poor country vet escort her to the social! After all, she is wearing another man's ring! She didn't have to stand there giving me a lecture like she's my mother or some schoolmarm."

Nels lay down on his side and muttered, "She wouldn't have to if you didn't act like you were a lioness looking for a mate."

Harriet, who had turned back to her mirror, whirled around again and barked even louder as her eyes blazed fire, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to bed. It's getting late." Nels rolled his eyes before closing them. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed married to his wife.

**0000**

Laura and Albert sat in the loft talking. Both of them had thoroughly enjoyed the dance, the food and visiting good friends. At the moment though, they were laughing and giggling over the fact that Catalina had not backed down from Harriet Olsen. "Harriet's face was priceless!" Albert laughed again. "Personally, I like Mrs. Iglesia."

Laura stopped laughing as her eyebrows turned down. "I wonder if she is even married. I mean, all the adults talk as if she has a husband, and she is wearing a golden band. I just get a funny feeling that, if she does have a husband, his last name isn't Iglesia."

Albert reached over and tapped Laura very lightly upon the forehead. "Her last name is Iglesia. If she has a husband somewhere, his last name would be the same." After he'd said the words, Albert shrugged his shoulders. He had to admit, he had a funny feeling when it came to all this talk about the woman's missing husband. "I guess we shouldn't worry about it. I mean, she's nice. She helps everyone out that she can; well, except Mrs. Olsen. I think she'd even help her though; I mean, if she really needed it. Goodnight, Laura." Albert slipped into his bed while Laura pulled the curtain and headed for hers.

"Good night." Laura said as she too lay down. Though, she couldn't stop wondering why such a nice lady like Catalina was alone if she had a husband.

**0000**

Hyrum sat on a chair on Catalina's porch. The moon was full and it was bright. Catalina sat on a chair a few feet away. He had asked if they could talk for a few minutes, and she'd agreed. However, she was starting to wonder what he was really wanting, as anything they'd said to each other could have easily have waited until the next day, if not longer. "What is it, Senor Hyrum?" She had dropped the Baker part at his request, but couldn't get herself to drop the habit of calling everyone Senor, Senora or Senorita.

"I want to ask you something I know I have no business asking. May I ask anyway?" Hyrum set the cup of ice water she'd brought out to him down on the small table that sat between their chairs.

Catalina smiled. She would never tell Hyrum no when it came to asking her questions. "What is it?" she asked as she kept her eyes on his face.

The talk about a missing husband refused to die; he'd heard guesses repeated more than once. As a general rule, he would have just ignored such talk and feeble minded gossip, but since the feeling he'd knew her wouldn't go away he figured he might as well start finding out more about her. With that being the case, the first thing he had to do was get the first question on his mind out of the way. "Why_ are_ you alone?"

Catalina stood up and walked to the edge of the porch. Hyrum misunderstood the reaction; he quickly joined her and apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Without thinking he laid his hand upon her shoulder.

Catalina looked over at his hand and smiled. She then turned and nodded towards the chairs. "It is okay for_ you _to ask such questions. I will answer." She walked to the chair and sat back down; Hyrum did the same.

"It is simple enough, but a long story. I will try and keep it short. First off you might as well know, I might have been born and raised in Southern California, but my father and mother were not; we spent a lot of time in Mexico. After such a trip to Mexico, we returned to Southern California. Not that long after our return, I met my husband. We married rather quickly," Catalina sighed, "within a month after my marriage I learned of my grandfather's condition. My husband understood my need to help my grandfather and said I should go back to Mexico that he would not argue if I helped the old man for a short spell…as long as I understood my husband needed to stay in the United States." Her voice grew bitter and her eyes dark as she continued, "I angered my father when he learned of my marriage; after all, my family is quite wealthy and our marriages are supposed to be arranged. When the rest of my family also returned to Mexico to help with grandfather, my father insisted I annul the marriage, but I would not." She sighed and shook her head. "Like I told you before, he began doing one thing after another to keep me in Mexico. The last thing he had done as I had grown, how you say…fed up with things and was on my way out was to have a telegram sent to me. It told me of my husband's 'death'. I suppose he thought it would keep me in Mexico and that he would be able to get me a new husband. He was only partially right. I stayed in Mexico, or Southern California, for years." She closed her eyes and paused, feeling anger towards her father rising.

Hyrum again got an uncomfortable feeling and sat straight up, keeping his eyes on Catalina. "He isn't dead, your husband that is. He's the friend of who spoke that day you asked me about memories."

She shook her head. "I visited some friends in Southern California a few months before coming here; I was shocked to hear them talk of things my father had done and I realized he'd been the force behind a lot of lies. I also about had heart failure as they talked about a trip they'd taken and the man that had befriended them. At the time, I figured my father must have lied to him too."

"So you left California to find him and tell him everything," he remembered what she'd asked him before, about the memory issue and he added, "but he doesn't remember you." Hyrum sat back and looked at Catalina, who nodded in the affirmative.

Hyrum would have continued talking to her but out of all people… Nels Olsen was hurrying his way. Dr. Baker jumped to his feet and flew down the steps. "What is it, Nels?"

"It's Lars Hansen; I think it's his heart." Nels answered. The two men excused themselves and hurried off to help their friend. Catalina stood on the porch and watched them leave. She prayed for the best when it came to Lars Hansen.


	7. Question and Willie's Accident

**Stranger In Their Midst **

**Chapter Seven**

Having checked in on Lars Hansen earlier in the day, Hyrum now stood next to his window and watched as Catalina laughed and talked with the Ingalls children. While he'd fought it all morning, Hyrum's mind turned back to the visit he'd had with his old friend, Lars. The man had indeed had a heart attack.

_"I tell ya," Lars lay in his bed waving his finger at Hyrum, "if what you have told me is true, then I bet you everything I have that you can forget the idea that Peter Johnson or Miles Lampe might be her husband. I say you are her husband."_

_"Now why on earth would you say that?" Hyrum asked the question, yet the idea took root._

_Lars looked sympathetically upon his old friend. A part of him hoped he was wrong; the other part knew he just had to be right. "After that accident, you kept mumbling something about us needing to find something or someone. I say it was her. You need to find out."_

Hyrum put his one hand on the wall and one on the window as Catalina threw her head back and laughed at something one of the children had said. Having known he knew her from someplace from the moment he saw her, Hyrum finally admitted what Lars said could be true. He'd always felt there was something important lost. Not just his memory of events, but something, or someone, he'd lost or something left undone. At the time of the accident he had put the melancholy and anxious feelings down to the effects of his head trauma and the amnesia that was common with such injuries. It hadn't take him long to put those feelings into the back of his mind. He'd convinced himself that it wasn't all that important; that he had needed to concentrate on his healing and getting back to doctoring the good people of Walnut Grove. After all this was his home. But now, Lars insights were very conceivable and he had to find out for sure. He turned around and headed for the door.

The Ingalls children were just telling Catalina good bye, when Hyrum walked up to her. She would have smiled and joked with Hyrum, but one look at the seriousness in his eyes and Catalina quickly threw that idea out. "What's wrong, Senor Hyrum?"

Hyrum motioned to the road ahead of them. "Let's go for a walk."

Catalina felt her heart skip a beat and she started walking. They'd gone a good fifty yards before Hyrum spoke. "I have been thinking everything over. I was thinking about Peter Johnson or Miles Lampe, the only other two men in this area who are missing a short part of their memory. They haven't been to town for a few months and, from what I hear, you haven't left town." Hyrum stopped walking and turned to face her. He took a deep breath and asked, "Am I the man you married; am I the friend you spoke of?"

Hyrum's question had her turning her head away from him. One memory after another raced through her mind. Everything from the first time she'd talked to him to the moment he first kissed her. Feelings she'd pushed back to her the back of her mind came flooding back, or maybe they'd never left. Maybe they were the reason she'd never been able to let go.

"Catalina." Hyrum lifted up his hand, took a hold of her chin and turned it towards him. She didn't have to answer with words as the mixture of joy and pain was clearly in her eyes. _"What good would it do?" Hyrum stood outside his office arguing with Lars. "I've only lost three months of my life."_ Hyrum had completely forgotten the words until he saw the look in her eyes. In that moment, he knew he'd lost more than months, and this woman had lost just as much when a life of celibacy had been forced upon her. But, he still needed to hear her say it. He took her face in his hands and asked again, "Am I the man you married?"

Catalina opened her mouth to answer when they heard Mrs. Olsen screaming and not with words. Hyrum let go of her face as they both ran towards the store. They're heart stopped as they saw Willie lying on the ground unconscious. "What happened?" Dr. Baker knelt down beside the boy and began looking him over. By this time Nels had ran across the street from the restaurant, as had Charles.

"The fool boy was up on the roof for some stupid reason!" Harriet answered as she tried to get to her son. Nels stopped her, something she went to protest until he pointed out the obvious, Hyrum was taking care of things.

"Well, we need to move him inside. Do you have a board we can slide him onto? I don't want to chance anymore damage being done." Hyrum looked at Nels, though it was Charles who spoke up.

"I'll go get something from the mill!" He turned and ran away from the store.

"Any chance you can help me?" Hyrum looked up at Catalina. If she was indeed his wife, she might as well start assisting him.

"She's a dressmaker!" Harriet squealed as horror spread over her face only to be silenced by Nels.

"Willie won't get the help he needs if you start arguing with Hyrum! If the doc wants her to help, let her!" Nels, more worried for his son that he was his wife's foolish priorities, barked. Again, it was the thought of Willie's needs that made it so Harriet stopped vocally objecting. Her eyes would never stop fighting the notion though. Within ten minutes, Willie was lying in his own bed; Dr. Baker was continuing to look him over with Catalina in the room while the others waited downstairs.

Nels and the others thought for sure Harriet would wear their new carpet out before Hyrum and Catalina made their way back down the stairs. "How's my poor boy?" Harriet was on top of Hyrum before he took two steps into the room. Nels had to pull her back. The way the woman said poor boy, had goose bumps popping up all over Catalina's skin. She kept quiet though. After all, she guessed the woman was entitled to some leeway in this case.

"He's broken his leg and has a slight concussion." Doctor Baker answered. He had been relieved when Willie had woken shortly after he'd sent everyone out of the room. "Keep him in bed for a couple of days and fluids only for the next twenty four hours. I'll bring some crutches by tomorrow." He said as he opened the door for Catalina.

"Thanks for everything, Doc." Nels held the door open, while Hyrum and Catalina exited, as did the others.

Knowing her son would be all right made it so Harriet was right back to her observations and know it all remarks. Once the door was shut she started in on about how Hyrum had been looking at Catalina and how the woman had a lot of nerve letting it go on. Nels simply walked out of the room and went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranger In Their Midst Chapter Eight**

The slight breeze that was blowing through the field felt good, as Hyrum and Catalina stopped the buggy, tied the horses to a nearby tree and walked through waist high grass. After Willie had fallen off the roof, Hyrum and Catalina had spent the majority of the day making the Hyrum's regular medical rounds and getting a few looks. Someone would hint at the fact that the good doctor was asking for trouble; openly keeping company with a woman who wasn't available. Wide eyes got wider when they were told that was no longer the case.

"Harriet will have a hay day when she finds out we are seeing each other." Catalina had chuckled as she and Hyrum had agreed that for the present time, since they didn't know if it would work out for them and it would make it so no one would bat an eye should Catalina leave town, it would be best not to let anyone know of their legal status. Now weeks later, they had Walnut Grove talking up a storm and they were enjoying each other's company.

"I wish I could remember everything." Hyrum wrapped his fingers around hers as they walked. It seemed strange, but almost natural, to have this woman, not quite five feet five inches, next to his side. It also made him nervous. A man's wife deserved many things…being truly loved was one of them. He wanted to be able to truly do that if this marriage was to continue.

Catalina looked up at the beautiful light blue sky with its company of fluffy white clouds. He might not remember, but she did. "We went on many walks while you were in California and a few picnics. You talked about your friends and family, though I admit," her eyebrows turned down a bit, "I don't ever remember you talking about a blind school or the Ingalls." That part had bothered her slightly.

Hyrum started smiling at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze, "Probably because Charles didn't move his family here until afterwards and the blind school only recently moved to Walnut Grove.

Catalina laughed and admitted that was a good reason. Thinking on the invitation she and Hyrum had just received from the Garvey's, the one that asked them to join them and the Ingalls on a Saturday picnic, she stopped walking and turned to face Hyrum. "So, do we go to the picnic or not? Because Dr. Baker had told the Garvey's he'd think on it, she had not made a solid commitment either. Now since Hyrum knew she had come to Walnut Grove for him, Catalina had no wish to attend the picnic alone. After all, it had been hard enough to keep her secret before; she was sure she'd let it slip if he wasn't there to back her up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hyrum saw a few jackrabbits moving around. It almost looked they were trying to find a place to hide. The corners of his mouth turned up as a small portion of him wanted to do the same. As it was, he found himself lifting his hand up and sliding it down the side of Catalina's face. "How could I ever forget you?" For a moment, Catalina thought he was going to start kissing her, for a split second Hyrum thought about it, and then he dropped his hand and started walking again.

Catalina found herself disappointed; still, she continued holding his hand and walking beside him. "I don't know, but I'm grateful we've been handed a second chance. This time we don't have my father's interference; that will help."

Hyrum cringed at the thought that she'd had to give up her family to come and find him. Well, if her father was that kind of man, maybe, just maybe it was okay for her to give up her father. Still, her mother was alive as were her siblings. She'd said as much. "What about the rest of your family? What do they think about all of this?" He asked as they drew near the edge clearing and near where the buggy was still waiting for them.

Catalina sighed. "I broke tradition; I refused to stay with the family. They are not talking to me. It might hurt," she admitted, but hurried and laid her fingers upon Hyrum's lips, as he looked like he wanted to protest, "But my heart is with my husband, a husband I desperately want to get to know again." She then wrapped her arms around his waist, ran her hands up his back and rested the side of her head against his chest.

The action that made Hyrum suck in his breath and close his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her too, then pulled her in close. _"You should be ashamed of yourself! She's fifteen years younger than you are!" Harriet had stood on the mercantile very much appalled at the "very idea he'd court such a young woman"._

As Mrs. Olsen's condemning words rang in his ears, Hyrum sighed. He wasn't ashamed of anything. Still, over the years, Hyrum had told himself more than once that love and a wife just wasn't in the cards for him. Now, he found himself both frightened and excited at the prospect of having such a chance. He pulled out of her embrace, took her hand, led her to a small creek and sat down.

With the sun shining brightly and a cool breeze beginning to blow, Catalina lay down on rested her head on her arms which she folded underneath her head. Since the fluffy white clouds were constantly changing shapes, she laughed and took time to point each one out. "There's the schoolhouse and the mercantile!" She laughed as the clouds actually moved together for a small moment making them look exactly like the two buildings. Well, in her eyes they did.

Hyrum lay on his side, looked at Catalina and smiled. He couldn't believe how strong of a pull he felt towards her at that moment. It was all he could do not to take her right then and there. Truth was, he might have only a portion of him was still holding back; not truly accepting Catalina was indeed his wife. "Is there anything you can't see in those clouds?"

She shocked him when her eyes grew sad and she answered, "Our future. I wish I could see that; I think."

Hyrum ran his hand his hand down the side of her face, an action which got her attention off the clouds. The moment their eyes met, Hyrum's resolve dissolved. He lowered head and covered her mouth with his. Catalina wrapped her arms around waist once more and held on for all she was worth. Just as Hyrum's hand found his way into her blouse, the couple was yanked apart at the faint sound of a wagon. Being so far out from everything, neither Hyrum nor Catalina had expected company. When they stood up the couple saw it was merely a family travelling down the road which set off in the far distant. It might have been off in the distance, but it definitely had broken the mood that had momentarily had a hold of Hyrum and Catalina. The two made their way back to the buggy and headed back for Walnut Grove.


	9. Making it Real and Juan

**Stranger In Their Midst Chapter Nine**

Catalina stood in the post office and waited for Mrs. Foster to hand her the mail. In order to remove any justifiable reason for a person to speculate that Catalina might "still have a husband outside Walnut Grove", she had removed the golden band and given it to Hyrum to keep.

Still, things were confusing; Hyrum hadn't made any more advances since the day by the creek. Catalina had decided to lay an ultimatum down. Hyrum had made a short and very cordial visit the night before and Catalina took the opportunity to speak her mind to her secret husband. _"Decide what you want by the end of the month. I can't continue living this way; my life on hold!" _Those had been her exact words, and Hyrum had acknowledged she had a very valid point. Catalina appreciated his affirmation on point and left her statement at that, though she so wanted to add_ 'Not to mention having to deal with the constant speculation or gossip from some of these people.' _But she understood that many of these people were Hyrum's good friends and truly, she would never want that to change.

"One letter," Mrs. Foster smiled and handed her the envelope. The woman had thought about steaming it open to read it, as it was from one Juan Carlos De La Iglesia. Mrs. Olsen had been in earlier that day and she, with Harriet's help had come up with all sorts of wild ideas when it came to the relationship between Juan and Catalina.

That being the case, Mrs. Foster was greatly disappointed when Catalina scowled slightly and barked softly, "Some brothers have a lot of nerve!" She replaced the scowl with a polite, genuine, smile and bade Mrs. Foster good day.

Once outside Catalina walked towards Hyrum's office and opened the letter. She paled slightly as she read what the letter said. It simply read:

My Dearest Catalina,

I am writing because I have decided to come and see you. I will be there as soon as possible.

Love,

Juan

Fury raged through Catalina. Juan was as bad as their father. That man always wrote letters that might as well be telegrams and he never included the real reason behind his visits to anyone. She had to show the letter to Hyrum and discuss the problem with him. In her eyes, that's exactly what her brother's visit would be…a problem.

Hyrum was sitting at his desk, when Catalina opened the door and shut it. He smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the troubled and angry look upon her face. He quickly stood up. "What is it?" He asked as he took a step towards Catalina. She handed him the "letter".

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd handed him the paper without batting an eye, Hyrum might have believed Mrs. Olsen's words, the ones she'd spoken when she had stopped by and tried to convince him that _"…that woman lied to you. Her husband is very much alive and he's coming here! Mrs. Foster said so."_ He had defended Catalina and thrown Harriet out, but some doubt had been placed in his mind. Now, he reprimanded himself; he should have known better. "Your brother," Hyrum tossed the paper on the desk and looked at Catalina, "You think he means to cause us trouble."

Catalina started pacing the floor. "He's planning something for sure, but what?" She didn't want trouble for either one of them and she was sure Juan would be more than willing to give it.

Hyrum was surprised to realize how much it upset him to see Catalina in such knots. He didn't want her stressing over what might or might not be coming. When she turned her back to him and headed for the other side of the room again, he stepped around in front of her and pulled her to him with his left hand and rested his right one on the back of her head. "There's no need to stress," he assured her. Then, remembering what his parents had said so many years ago, Hyrum continued, "As long as we stand as one; there's nothing he can do to accomplish whatever his goal may be."

Catalina jerked backwards and lifted her eyes to Hyrum's face. As long as they were one? "Folks around here don't even know we're married, as far as they know we're only seriously courting!" she spoke, her voice rose slightly, though not in anger… more in frustration. "He'll not only give me a hard time for 'staying in a town where I have no family'; he's bound to slander your name as well and who knows what else!" A slight hint of panic now in her voice.

Remembering everything from the first moment he saw Catalina, to their walks, picnics and the day by the creek, Hyrum let go of Catalina and walked over to his desk. She watched puzzled as he pulled a piece of paper out, wrote on it, hung the notice on the outside of his office door, shut it and then locked it. As Hyrum made his way back to her, Catalina felt her heart flutter as she knew, from the look in his eye, what he had in mind. "They're going to find out everything, aren't they?" She whispered as Hyrum again pulled her to him.

"Well, we knew if it worked out between us, things would have to come out sooner or later anyway. I can honestly say while I might not have the memories of those three months, I have no qualms whatsoever in taking your word when it comes to everything you've told me about the past. It's not because I just honor your word; my heart trusts them. My brain may not remember the scenes and the circumstance, but my heart remembers the feelings." He ran his fingers down the side of her face. "I know it's not the end of the month, but I already know what I want. Now, I think it's high time I got reacquainted with my wife; how about you?" Hyrum whispered as he lowered his head and covered her lips with his mouth while his hands wandered up to the top button on the back of her dress.

A minute part of Catalina's etiquette told her that she should be working on one of her customer's dresses. A part of Dr. Baker's protocols said he should take his sign down…the one that said he'd be back in a couple of hours. Neither one of them listened to those social expectations as the fire inside of them climbed. It wasn't long before the couple disappeared behind his office curtains… having left a trail of trail of clothing behind… and commenced their own examinations. It was a good thing no one was in dire need of a doctor for that meant when Catalina cried out her husband's name with passion, no one but the birds heard her.

**0000**

Reverend Alden sat stunned, as did Charles and Jonathon. Hyrum and Catalina had cornered them at the church. Charles and Jonathon had been talking to the good reverend when Dr. Baker and Catalina walked in the front door. Hyrum had his arm wrapped around his wife and was smiling from ear to ear as he explained everything. "We…no, I wanted time to see if I my feelings were founded." Hyrum looked at their three friends, "but now we need your help. We don't know when her brother will arrive or what he will try to pull. Please, spread the word quickly that we are indeed married. Ask people to tell that man nothing, but the fact that we are very happily and legally married." He grinned at Catalina, who was blushing from ear to ear.

Not one of the men understood why Hyrum and Catalina would want only fact that they were married repeated to her brother, with no reference to Catalina's unchaperoned arrival to Walnut groves some months ago, or Hyrum's loss of memory. But Charles and Jonathan along with the good Reverend agreed to do as the couple asked.

"I'll talk with Nels right away." Jonathon spoke. "I know he can put his foot down with Harriet, and he'll have to this time. If he doesn't, you know full well she'll be talking up a storm!" Every one of their heads nodded in agreement.

Then, thinking on Nels' putting his foot down with Harriet, Charles and Jonathon started chuckling as they stood up. Each took turns slapping Hyrum on the back, as well as giving Catalina a very firm handshake. Charles spoke up, "Well, Laura will love hearing this. She and Albert have been arguing over the fact that she thinks you two should be married."

"Try… Laura, Albert and Andrew," Jonathon laughed and picked up his jacket, "I left them at our place discussing the matter just today!" That got the five people in the church to laughing as Charles and Jonathon both left to back to their various obligations and to spread the word like Dr. Baker had asked.

While the word was being spread around Walnut Grove, Juan Iglesia was climbing into a stagecoach in Sleepy Eye. He had promised his father he'd get his sister and take her back to either California or Mexico. He wasn't sure what he'd do, but he wasn't worried. He had the trip from Sleepy Eye to Walnut Grove to think of something.


	10. That's a Lie!

**Stranger In Their Midst **

*******I'm not sure when the banker went from Mr. Sprague to Mr. Anderson; that being the case, I didn't fight my story muse when Mr. Anderson got the job. **

**Chapter Ten**

A cold wind was blowing through Walnut Grove when the stagecoach rolled into Walnut Grove. Nels was standing on the restaurant's store when it stopped and a fine looking Spanish gentleman stepped out of the coach. This had to be Catalina's brother, the one Jonathon had told him about. Nels hid the grin that wanted to spread across his face. If Harriet had known the real motivation behind his push for her to take Nellie and visit her mother, he was sure she'd never have agreed to leave for a whole month. Okay, maybe it hadn't been nice of him to trick her like he had…only it was easier than fighting her the whole time over her opinions and most likely interference with this Juan fellow. While he would have loved to hide any form of a smile, Nels smiled politely as the man climbed the steps.

"Is there a place around here I can get a room, Senor?" Juan stood erect and spoke in such a tone that it was all Nels' could do not to visibly cringe at the man's transparent arrogance. Business was business though, and Nels made himself stop working long enough to help the gentleman.

"We have room," he answered, "come inside. I'll get you one." He said nothing else, as he led the man inside and the gentleman did not offer any conversation. Once Nels had given him the room, he slipped into the kitchen and asked Hester Sue, who had graciously offered to help him on her day off from the blind school, to slip out the back door and go tell Dr. Baker and his wife that her brother was now in town. She did as he asked without hesitation.

Hester ran to Doc bakers, and burst into the empty waiting room. Hyrum appeared with a mother and small boy. "There Billy," smirked Hyrum, "No ore chopping firewood without an adult present."

"Yesth Doctor," squeaked the toothless seven year old, then looked up at his mother. "Guesths those apple pies will havetha wait then momma, until Tommy gets home."

Hyrum and Billy's mother laughed. "Thank you Doctor Baker, "I should have the two dollars in a couple of days or two."

"Don't worry about it, Martha. Tell you what; how about you teach my wife how to bake those famous apple pies of yours?"

"Glad too. Actually I would love to meet her."

"Oh, if you can wait around she will back in a moment. She had to run an errand."

"Maybe tomorrow Doctor, I better get George Washington here home." She laughed again as Hester sue politely held the door open for her.

"Hester Sue, is everything all right?" asked Hyrum as soon as the door was closed.

"Yes, Dr. Baker but Mr. Olsen sent me to tell you Catalina's brother just got into town. He's unpacking in the boarding House."

Meanwhile, unaware his presence was being made known to his sister or her husband, sooner than he wanted it to be; Juan unpacked and then headed to the bank. On the very uncomfortable ride to Walnut Grove, he had decided it would be easy to simply put a considerable amount of money into Dr. Baker's account and then turn around and demand to know how he, Hyrum, a poor country doctor, could have such wealth. Afterwards, having the seed of suspicion planted, it would be easy to discredit the "good doctor" in other ways…that is, once he thought about it some more.

A few birds flew overhead, a stray dog wandered by and the sound of the Mill could be heard; but overall, nothing much was moving. Juan could not see what his sister saw in such a small town. There was no fancy restaurant or social halls, no sign of anyone who had a lot of worldly wealth. For that matter, who here could possibly be "worthy of the company of any member of his family"?

Oblivious to the fact that Catalina had seen him as he entered the bank and was hurrying to get to the bank also, due to a strong feeling that had swept over her…one that said to hurry and get to the bank and see what he was up too, Juan continued with his plan. He reached into his inside vest pocket and pulled out a small pile of hundred dollar bills and handed the money to the banker. "This is to be deposited into Dr. Baker's account." Juan said smugly as he held onto his vest with both hands. The banker counted the money and looked up at the stranger in surprise.

"A thousand dollars is a lot of money sir. Are you sure you were to put it into Dr. Baker's account?" Mr. Anderson was talking. The banker too guessed who the man was and wondered what he was up to. Charles had talked to him, though, the man's actions only made his curiosity rise higher.

"If you have any questions, you should ask Senor Baker. He is the one who asked me to bring it here." Juan barely had the lie out of his mouth when Catalina, shocked but not surprised to hear her brother spouting such things, surprised Juan beyond measure by stepping making her presence very much known when she shut the front door behind her quite forcibly. She glared at him with such furry it actually scared him…and he didn't scare easily.

"That is not true!" she took a step towards her brother; he took a step back. "My husband asked you to do no such thing, dear brother. If anything, father is pulling another one of his schemes through you or you are working on your own!" Catalina looked at Mr. Anderson and asked, "I don't suppose there is a room we could talk privately, Senor Anderson."

"Yes, there is," he answered as ushered them into an empty office, closed the door and he hurried back to the tellers station. He had no wish to get in between Mrs. Baker and her brother.

"What do you want, Juan? What are you trying to pull?" Catalina stood straight and erect behind a desk and stared at her brother from the other side. The air of confidence around her was ten times stronger than it had ever been. Something had happened to her before he got here, Juan could tell. If he'd been thinking in the least, he would have quit while he was ahead. Instead, he plundered forward like the obstinate fool he was.

"I am not pulling anything!" Juan stiffened and blundered on with one lie, or delusion, after another. "Can't you see what this marriage will do to you? He's nothing but a poor country doctor! You are a lady from a better class of people! You do not belong here!" By the time he finished speaking; Juan had his nose in the air. It was enough to make Catalina laugh, and she would have, except for how serious the situation was.

Catalina's eyes were on fire and she practically flew around the large empty desk sending her brother fleeing to the other side of the room. "A better class of people? A BETTER CLASS OF PEOPLE?" Her voice rose in righteous indignation. "How dare you judge a man, any man, before you've ever taken the time to get to k now him, really know him. Hyrum Baker is more of a gentleman than you will ever be, as are the majority of these people!" She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Juan took a step towards his sister only to be stopped in his tracks gain.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'll visit Hester Sue over at the restaurant, drop in and talk to Reverend Alden; maybe, just maybe, I'll drive out to the Garveys or the Ingalls to visit. Both families are worth more than all your gold! Or," she purposely got a seductive look in her eyes and purred…just to embarrass her brother, "Maybe I'll go visit my husband and see about taking an early lunch." It was all Catalina could do to save her laughter for later when she left the room and the bank. The shocked, appalled, look upon Juan's face had been worth the suggestive comment it took to get it. She just hoped they would catch him in anything else he might try to pull. Neither she nor Hyrum felt like fighting him. All they wanted was for him family to leave them alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stranger in Their Midst **

**Chapter Eleven**

Another cold wind assailed the tiny town ofWalnut Grove. The Bakers had decided it would be unwise not to let the people of Walnut Grove just what kind of man Juan was; the bank incident was not "out of the norm" in the least for her arrogant brother. That being the case, Catalina talked to Charles, Nels and others in town while Hyrum talked to others as he went on his rounds.

It was a good thing Hyrum and Catalina did this as the first place her brother had gone was to the mill. When Mr. Iglesia approached Charles, Charles had been working all morning at the mill. He took a break to stand and talk with Juan Iglesia. The man had said it was extremely important. However, the more the man talked, the angrier Charles became. He'd had no cause to doubt Catalina, but he'd not thought her brother would be as bad as he was turning out to be.

"That is enough!" Charles, who had been doing his best not to lose his temper when Juan Iglesia tried to show him "proof" that Hyrum was living a "double" life. Charles exploded when Juan, insisted that he was just doing his best to expose the man "before it was too late."

"I will not stand here any longer and listen to such outrageous tales!" said Charles in a tone that would not tolerate any more slanderous accusations from the man. "I don't know what you have against Dr. Baker, except for the fact that he doesn't have the kind of money you're family apparently does! When it comes down to it," Charles eyes were shooting bullets at the stranger in front of him, "what are you really more concerned about; your sister's happiness or your family's social status down in Mexico and Southern California?"

The truth can hurt and it hurt Juan. His eyes widened and he took a few step backs; his feather's ruffled, Juan shot back. "My sister deserves better than him! I will make her see that!" He turned to leave only to see Hyrum and Catalina walking down towards the doctor's office holding hands, talking and laughing.

Charles stepped closer to the gentleman and spoke quietly and sincerely. "Your sister loves Hyrum, and he makes her happy." Charles said as they watched the couple disappear out of sight. "What more can you wish for her?" He wasn't surprised when the man was left speechless. That being the case, Charles turned around and went back to his work.

Juan stood in the same spot for a solid fifteen minutes and then walked slowly towards the medical office. His gut didn't like the fact that he knew Mr. Ingalls was right. It _was_ their family status that he and his father had been concerned about, not Catalina's happiness. He should have known that, out of all his sisters, it would be Catalina that would find her happiness with a man who could provide little in the way of worldly wealth; she had never been one who cared about "things like that", as she put it. Still, a part of him insisted to fight to get her to see reason.

When Juan got to the medical office, he knocked on the door. Nothing. His eyebrows turned down and he knocked again.

"We should answer that." Catalina giggled like a young girl school as Hyrum nibbled at her neck. "It might be important."

"I suppose so," Hyrum whispered he followed the trail up to her ear, "It would be embarrassing to have someone get desperate enough to open that door." Hyrum made himself pull away from his wife and went to answer the door, but not before promising her he'd "have his dessert later"…the couple had just eaten lunch at the café.

Immediately upon answering the door, the smile on Hyrum's face disappeared; he recognized Juan from Catalina's description of the man. "What do you want here?" Hyrum pulled himself to his full height and asked with a sharp tone in his voice as Catalina slipped her hand into his and held on tight, as if her life depended on it. Neither Hyrum nor Catalina was surprised by the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"I have come for my sister. She does not belong here. She belongs in Mexico or California with her family. Juan again sounded of arrogance; something that irritated both Hyrum and Catalina. Hyrum removed his hand from Catalina's and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "A woman belongs _with her husband_," he stated firmly while glaring at his brother-in-law, "and we _are_ man and wife! She is staying here with me!"

Juan opened his mouth to protest until Catalina spoke up… dropping a bombshell by announcing something she had meant to hold off on telling anyone, especially since she wasn't absolutely sure. Still, she knew that there was a high chance she was right and even Juan would stop pushing if he heard what she had to say. "Would you rob my baby of his father?" She wasn't surprised when both men looked as if their jaws could drop to the floor.

Hyrum whirled her around to face him. It had been three weeks since they'd first lain together. How could she know already? "Her time of the month, she had to have missed it! A baby?" his eyes started beaming.

Catalina went to reply only to have Juan explode. "How could you! How could you shame the family like this!" He turned around and stormed off. While a part of her felt sad that her family could not see how wrong they were, she wasn't about to chase after such a man as her brother had chosen to be.

"Catalina." Hyrum waited until Juan was out of sight and ran his hands down her face. "Are you sure?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "My time has not come and we have lain together a few times now. I say it's a good possibility. Though," she sighed as she looked out the open door at nothing in particular, "I am sorry if I am wrong. I…" she hung her head.

"You just knew it would get rid of Juan." Hyrum shut the door, locked it and gathered her up in his arms. "Well, if you're wrong, we can at least keep the gate open." Hyrum carried her into the large bedroom he had built onto the office for such times and shut the door with his foot.

**Epilogue**

Hyrum paced the floor of the restaurant. His friend Dr. Hillman had been visiting when Catalina went into labor with the child that she had indeed been carrying at the time of her brother's departure from Walnut Grove. Because Hyrum wasn't in town, Hester Sue had grabbed Dr. Hillman and sent Charles for Hyrum.

"You're going to wear a hole in that floor." Charles sat at the table grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't help it. I should be in there."

Charles laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "And make Catalina more nervous than you my friend? I don't think so."

Hyrum nodded; it was true, besides Dr Hillman was a trusted colleague and would look after her. "I still can't believe it. You know," Hyrum said as he looked up the stairs, "that first day I saw her in here, I thought she was just another stranger; I wonder what I would have done had I known back then what I know now."

"You'd have run," Charles busted up laughing as he answered, "and you know it."

Before Hyrum could say another word, the sound of a baby sounded in the air. Charles started laughing again as Hyrum flew up the stairs. He burst into the room, as Doctor Hillman finished washing his hands. Catalina was now lying peacefully in the large bed, droplets of perspiration still on her forehead and smile and a tear in her eye at the vision of her anxious husband. He knelt down and grabbed her hand and kissed over and over again, willing his own tears of relief and pride to stay contained. He gently laid a kiss on Catalina's warm red lips. He could not measure the love he now possessed for his beautiful Catalina, no longer a stranger in their midst. Then, when Hester Sue laid a bundle wrapped in clean white linen into his arms, Hyrum's heart jumped into his throat. He and his wife looked at the newest little stranger in their lives, and were overcome with tears of delight.

The following month Hyrum Iglesia Baker was presented before Reverend Alden.


End file.
